


Black Thread unraveled.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Threads. [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Capital Punishment, Hell, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is the last one in the thread series. So I hope you guys enjoy it.





	Black Thread unraveled.

Lucifer sat at his piano playing peacefully even as Lux burned down around him.

Dan ran in and aimed a gun at his head. "Tell me why I shouldn't do this Lucifer?" He asked sternly.

"Because I am immortal you douche." He said simply.

"You're a mortal like I am?" Dan said simply.

Lucifer looked up at him annoyed. Before he turned back to his playing. "Far from it." He said simply as he kept on playing.

"Why are you sitting here in a burning building?" Dan said simply.

"Maybe your getting tortured have you ever thought about that Danny boy?" Lucifer asked simply.

Dan glared at him. "Shut up." He turned and headed towards the door.

Lucifer started to sing. "Mama, take this badge off of me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's gettin' dark, too dark to see  
I feel I'm knocking on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knocking on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knocking on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knocking on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knocking on heaven's door  
Mama, put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore  
That long black cloud is comin' down  
I feel I'm knocking on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knocking on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knocking on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knocking on heaven's door  
Knock, knock, knocking on heaven's door."

Dan looked at him like he went off the rocker. "Why a Bob Dylan song?"

"Because it's fitting for you. Besides your knocking on a door, you might never get here. You have to be willing to change none the less." Lucifer said simply.

"You're mental you know that right?" Dan said simply.

"Maybe but at least i'm not dead?" Lucifer said simply as he turned and looked at Dan.

"I'm not dead I feel fine?" Dan muttered softly.

"You were blown up?" Lucifer said simply.

"Its a flesh wound?" Dan muttered.

Lucifer sighed softly before he rolled his eyes at him. "Idiot." He then shifted his face and body into his true form.

Dan backed away quickly. "Your!?!"

Lucifer stood there smirking as he shifted back to human. "Yep."

"The devil?" Dan asked still not believing this.

"Yes and I'm sorry you have to stay here and pushed." He smirked softly.

Dan rolled his eyes at him. "What about Chloe?"

"My wife asked me to come here and speak to you on this Dan." He said simply. "But you don't have to worry about Chloe or Trixie." He held out his hand to him. "Welcome to hell, Dan."

Dan muttered softly to himself as he stared at Lucifer's hand. "How?" He asked wide-eyed.

Lucifer brought his hand back and shifted back into his human form. "Not enough good to out way the bad you have done." He turned and walked away from him. "And that's not even what you did to Ella before you died." He walked out of a door and flew away.

Dan turned as he heard something coming for him. He saw it stepping out from behind the bar in Lux. It kept on coming and coming for him as he opened his mouth and screamed loudly as he aimed his gun at it and started to shoot it.

Outside Daniel's prison, Lucifer took flight and returned to his balcony and walked inside the loft in Lux. He saw Ella with her head on his wife's lap crying as he walked towards them. "I would get you a drink, Miss. Lopez but as you are expecting that would be a very bad idea."

Ella sat up and wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Lucifer." She said softly.

Lucifer smiled softly at her. "Go freshen up and I will drive you home. If you need anything we are here for you. Okay?"

Ella hugged Chloe before she stood up and hugged Lucifer. "Thank you." She turned and headed to the bathroom.

Chloe looked at her husband once Ella left the room. "Dan is?"

"In hell but I think we both expected that to happen?" Lucifer said truthfully.

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "True I did a long time ago before I met you. He didn't learn his lesson. And told Ella it wasn't his when it really is his child." Chloe shook her head. "At least while we can we can be there for Ella." She stood up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for doing this for her." She turned and headed to the kitchen to fix some lunch.

After a while, Ella came out and she let Lucifer walk her out to the car.

Lucifer drove her home and helped her inside. "We are here for you as long as you need or want us to be."

Ella smiled softly. "Thank you. At least I can take some comfort in knowing he is most likely is in hell."

Lucifer smirked softly. "He is for sure in hell for the rest of time." He kissed Ella on her forehead and headed back to his car.

Ella watched him for a bit confused. Before she turned and headed inside locking up behind her.

Lucifer drove off heading for home.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might take a break from writing Lucifer for the time being and go back and write some of my own stuff. I did once on here I think it might be nice to play around with my favorite neko's and stuff. (Yes with smut knowing some of them.) Just keep an eye out for anything I write or do. You never know with me after all.


End file.
